summertime sadness
by sadnesseggxxx
Summary: Sometimes you need a break from reality, and Jacob knew this, but while attending Hogwarts, he finds out a terrible secret about him and his friends that makes 2 wurlds collide. rated t cause reasons.
1. waking up

my name is Jacob Hunter Crow Nero Archer Leboria Visor and I have dark ebony hair with bright forest green eyes and light brown skin and lots of people say I look like a tree but I totally don't.

so wun day I was sitting in frunt of wodsboro high and the 2 movie nerds walked up top me and kicked me in the face. I kicked them back and shot my MULTI LIGHTNING POWER STRIK OF POWER!

I wok up in my bed. and then my friend Antonio Darkness Brightness Leaf Tree Way hugged my other.

"u ready for biology clas?" he asked

"yes I answered"

god" he chuckled

so we went to divinashun and I punched professor McGonagall in the head because why not

"WHAT ARE YOU DUNG!"

It was...


	2. mcgongalls love

SEVERS SNAPS!1111!1!1!1111111!11!111!111!1!1!111!111!111!  
"Punchinn yo mam!"

"u don't say!" said snape

"god yes lol" said me

EVERYONE GASPED.

I almost got an erectation frum aLL DA TENTION

mcgongal sad " I LIK YOU FOREVS JACOB BE MY BOOO"

and she jamped in my erms

that's when I discovered my love powers

ANTONIO SCREMED.


	3. With the boys and girl

Antonio and I lefted the class and met our friend Harry in the Grate Hal.

"hi HAry" I emoted.

"Hi Jacob" he cried

"DID UN SE that valuabull cat in dav hal!" sad Antonio

"nuP" hary sad

"what do u men Antonio" I asked

"of curse you dint mr Norris is no valuable"

"HASHAHA said harry"

I lolled for 9 days

"HEY GIUX"

It waz...

BETHANY DARKLOWE DRACO DEMENTIA RED !111!111!1!1!11111!1!1!1!111111111!1111!11!1!111!1!

Some goths look at me! I put up my middle fanger at them all the dumb as holers.

"hey berth sad Antonio"  
"hey Antonio"

"hey harry"

"hey YOU SEXAH JACOB!"


	4. the kiss

AUTHERS** NOT **

**STERP FLAMIN MY STERY! I HAD TO TAKE DOWN 3 REVIEWS ALREDY! IF NOT POSITIVE DUN POST! TY BYE**

**JOU MY STERY! !**

Jacob stud up wit HARRY BETHANY ANTONIO AND HERMINEY THEY ALL KISSED HEAVY AND DAT OPUNED A PERTAL!

"shuld we go in" asked hary

"yeah" yowled hermoine

"ok lets goooo" cried harry and they all went into da portal!111!111!


	5. CHARLIES SHOWERRR 11 11 1 111

**AUTHERS NOT!**

**STERP FLAMIN THE SDTERY NERDS**

**IF U FLA NARD**

**JOY MY STERY!11!111!1!1!~!111111111!111121212! !11!1!**

JACOB HARY HERMINONEY ANTINIO AND BETH WOK UP IN A SHOWER

A nacked dude punched them all in the da!

"OW!' hary cried

"ow!111!1!1!1111!1!1111!" cried ANTONIO

I was resistant to pain so I didn't say ow

OWqwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww cried Bethany!  
hermimne sobbed

THE DUD RAN AWAY

"sue him!" yelled CAKE

Cake is my teleporting hedgeherg fran. he once was a priest

HI CAK EVERYING SAY!  
HI!  
we al wunt to wodsbero high and shot everyone in bthe fac

"ARREREWTEGEJREYHDHDFHYFHFSHSHSDG" scremed EVERYONE EVER!1111


	6. WE R GON GET ARESTED

AUTHERS NOT!

STERP FLAMIN U NARDS

joy my stery!111!1!11111111

EVERYONE WAS DEAD.

"WE'RE GONNA GET RESTED SCREMED HARRY"

"ANTONIO, RUN!" screamed MEEEEE

"Jacob, ur so sexah" said hermonie and beth at sim tim

THEY SCREWED ME!

"sterp bein prevs" I said defensively

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed HARRY!

EWWWWWWW WE SCREMED

HOMOSEXUAL RABBITS ATTACKED US!

"We r animagus!" scremed bunnies

ANTONIO WAS DEED!


	7. punk bands save us from charlie!

THE RABBITS WERE NOW HUMAN FORM!

The 2 nards who tacked me in my drem morphed into BEING

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

scremed garry

"u guyz killed antinio!""""

hermono

AMERICANA EXOTICA

"TroLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO" scremed charlie

THEN THEY KILLED HARRY!

CAKE DED TOOOOOOOO

We all cried, wanting the nerds to spar us!  
Suddenly...

MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, GOOD CHRALOT AND FALOUT BI POPPED OUT OF A CLOSET!  
"WE NEED TO KILL U AND SAVE THE HERO JACOB!"  
"OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111111!11!11! 11111" SCREMED CHARLIE AND ROBIE IN UNISEN

"MGOMGNMJYJKTYWQARTDASFSDZRASSRAFRsRRSRtw"

SUDDENLY

ALL OF THE BANDS WHIPPED OUT WANDS!

FOB SINGER YOWLED "QWERTY!" and THE NARDS WENT DUN

"Crookshanks!"

"expelarus!"

"ALA CABERA"

"QWERTY UIOP!"

and...

BETHANY HAD A HEART ATTACK!111112111!1!111!111111111111!111!1!111111!111111111111111  
11


	8. Crying For My Friends

**LAS CHAP!1111!111!1111111111!11111!~!1111111111!111111!1**

**STERP FLAMIN DA STERY K! CUS THAT MAK U TROL NERD BUTTHEAD! JOY MY STERY IDIOAS!  
**

I cryed for Bethany harry cake antoinio and evan the VILLAIANS

I REALIZED

GERARD WAY DIED!111!11!111!1I

I cried for them all.

sooooooooooooo

then

I became the president of MARS and lived hapy evar after the ewnd


End file.
